The 158M Crew Go to Daytona - Final Part (transcript)
"The 158M Crew Go to Daytona - Final Part" is the twenty-first episode of the series "My School Life" and is the first episode of season 2. Episode Information Description The Daytona Beach vacation continues even more for the 158M crew as they do more sightseeing and go to the beach again for day 5, take a ride down to Ms. Carolyn's old house for day 6, and they all clean up the hotel room together for day 7 so they can go home back in Georgia. Transcript "Previously On..." Transcript Maraya (as narrator): Previously, on "My School Life"... (Tropical music starts playing in background) (Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny start walking together towards the kitchen table) Mr. Danny: Here's your surprise, honey. (not seen) I made some bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, grits, hash browns, waffles, toast, biscuits, and I also have this bowl of fresh fruit for later. Ms. Carolyn: Wow! It's wonderful, dear. (Scene changes) Ms. Brenda: Carolyn, I got a plan. How about if you can stay to look after Maraya and Jonathan while we go to the Daytona 500? Ms. Carolyn: Great idea, Brenda. (to Danny) Danny, you still have your CDL, right? Mr. Danny: Right, Carolyn. (Scene changes again) Ms. Carolyn: Mmmm, this chocolate pudding is good. Jonathan: Mm-hmm. Maraya (not seen): Yeah. (Scene changes once again to day 4) Mr. Danny: Okay, on the count of three, say "Daytona Beach rocks", all right? All: All right, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny: Okay, ready? One, two, three! All: Daytona Beach rocks! (A sound effect is heard when the photo is taken) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, why is the photo printed in black and white? Ms. Carolyn: Because that's how the photos were printed a long time ago, back in the 1950s. Maraya: Wow! I never knew that. All (screaming): Ahhh! (Cheering and applauding) Students: Yay, Maraya! Yay, Anie! Woman #4: And for their prize, they get to pick their own taffy mix with their favorite 12 taffy flavors. Maraya, Anie, come with me. Mr. Danny: You did great, honey. Ms. Brenda: Yeah, you got almost all of them right. Ms. Carolyn: Thanks, you two. I think I did do great. (The scene fades out completely) ('My School Life" theme song plays) Episode Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the hotel in Daytona Beach that next morning) (Fanfare) Ms. Carolyn: Rise and shine, my students. It's time to wake up and start today. Maraya: (yawning) (Ms. Carolyn turns around) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, good. Somebody's up. (She walks up to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: I know that the other students are not morning people like you, Maraya, so how about if you can help me wake them up? (Maraya gets out of bed) Maraya: Okay. (They walk towards where the other students are sleeping together) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, students. Wake up. Maraya: Wake up! Students: (yawning) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, students. Students: Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (chuckling): Ready to have some breakfast, students? Students (not seen): Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Well, good. I'm glad to hear that. (scene zooms out) Come on. Follow me. (As the students follow Ms. Carolyn, the setting changes to the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, students. Let's make some breakfast. (she opens the box of cereal and pours Jonathan and herself a bowl) We'll pass the box of cereal and milk around to everyone once I'm finished making Jonathan's bowl. (When she was done making two bowls of cereal, she passes the supplies to Dylan. After he was done with them, he passes them to Maraya. Meanwhile, Ms. Carolyn tastes one spoonful of cereal and thinks about something) Ms. Carolyn: Hmmm… (She reaches for the bowl of fruit that was on the table) Anie: Ms. Carolyn, what are you doing? Maraya: It's not polite to reach things at the table, you know. Ms. Carolyn: I wasn't reaching anything at the table, I was just trying to get something from the fruit bowl so I can make my cereal taste better. Maraya: Um, okay, if you say so. (Ms. Carolyn starts to open herself a banana and gets out a knife to cut up some of it. After that, she tastes another spoonful of her cereal and finds out that it tasted better) Ms. Carolyn: Mmmm. (She turns to Jonathan and asks him a question) Ms. Carolyn: Want some banana in your cereal, Jonathan? Jonathan: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn: Yeah? Okay. (She cuts up some more banana in Jonathan's cereal and sits down after that) Ms. Carolyn: There. That should make it taste better. (She feeds Jonathan a spoonful of cereal and bananas and then the scene changes to where they are done) Ms. Carolyn: Okay. Looks like we're all done with breakfast. (she gets up from her chair) Come on, let's put our bowls in the sink and then we can get dressed. (She puts two empty bowls in the sink and the scene changes again to where she is getting Jonathan dressed) Ms. Carolyn: There you go, Jonathan. You are all dressed. (Alarm clock beeps) Ms. Carolyn: And just in time too. I gotta check on Cody. (She runs over to Cody to stop his alarm clock from beeping) Ms. Carolyn: Cody, it's time to get up. (When Cody wakes up, she helps him get to the kitchen table. The scene changes to where they get to the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: Here's your breakfast, Cody. Do you want any banana in your cereal? Cody: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn: Okay. (She gets the banana that has been on the table and peels it down some more so she can cut up some more for Cody) Ms. Carolyn: Here you go, Cody. And also, you can have the last bit of this banana if you like. Now, I'll let you enjoy your breakfast while I get the others ready. Cody: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Come on, students. Let's brush our teeth. (The students follow Ms. Carolyn to the bathroom while Cody eats his breakfast. The scene changes again to where he is done) Ms. Carolyn: Hi, Cody. Are you finished? Cody: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn: All right. (She takes the empty bowl with spoon along with the banana peel) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Cody. Now let's get you ready. (Ms. Carolyn pulls out Cody and then helps him get to the bedroom. The scene changes once again to where they get back to the bedroom) Ms. Carolyn: Let's get you dressed, Cody. (After she gets him dressed, she helps him get up again) Ms. Carolyn: Now let's get to the bathroom and brush your teeth. (The setting changes to the outside of the bathroom as Ms. Carolyn shuts the door on the way in. Meanwhile, the students hear a knock on the door) (Knock on door) Maraya: I'll get it. (Maraya walks to the door and opens it) Ms. Brenda: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Brenda. Ms. Brenda: Where's Carolyn at? Maraya: Ms. Carolyn's in the bathroom with Cody. Ms. Brenda: Oh, okay. Well, meet us at our hotel room whenever you're ready. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Brenda. (She shuts the door on the way out and then Maraya goes over to where Ms. Carolyn is with Cody) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yeah? Maraya: Someone was at the door. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, who was at the door? Maraya: Ms. Brenda was, and she told me that whenever we're ready, we'll go meet her in her hotel room. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, all right. We'll be ready in a second. (Maraya walks away and sits back down with the others until Ms. Carolyn and Cody get out of the bathroom) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya. We're all ready, let's go! (Maraya and the others start following Ms. Carolyn out of their hotel room. It changes to where they get to the other hotel room) (Knocks on door) Mr. Danny: Oh, hello, everyone. All: Hi, Mr. Danny! Mr. Danny: Ready to go to the fishing pier? Ms. Carolyn: I sure am, Mr. Danny. (chuckles) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, what's a fishing pier? Ms. Carolyn: It's like some kind of pier where you go fishing for fish. Maraya: But, Ms. Carolyn, don't you go fishing at the lake? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Maraya: But you don't go fishing in the ocean, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I know, but this is a special kind of ocean. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Well, what are we waiting for? To the bus! (While Ms. Carolyn starts marching, everyone else starts marching too. The setting changes again to the outside of the hotel) Ms. Carolyn: Is everyone buckled? All: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Then let's go! (She puts on her seatbelt and then cranks up the bus to get it started. The scene changes again to where they get to the fishing pier) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): We're here. Let's get off the bus. (Everyone gets off the bus and follows Ms. Carolyn to the boardwalk) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Oh, Mr. Danny. (Mr. Danny turns around) Mr. Danny: Oh, hey, honey. Are you and your students ready to go to that fishing pier? Ms. Carolyn: We sure are. Come on, students. (Everyone follows Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny to the fishing pier) Ms. Carolyn: Students, this is the fishing pier, where we normally go fishing for fish. Students (not seen): Wow! Ms. Carolyn: Well, come on! Let's go up there. (The setting changes to the very top of the fishing pier) Ms. Carolyn: Students, you can watch how me and Danny fish. Ms. Brenda: Oh, Carolyn. I want to try to fish, too. (When Ms. Brenda was about to grab a fishing pole, Ms. Carolyn stopped her) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Brenda, stop! Ms. Brenda: What's wrong, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Look at this sign. It says, "Limit: 2 poles per adult". Ms. Brenda: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: We can take turns using my fishing pole. Ms. Brenda: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: Students, watch how I fish. First, I put this piece of bait on the fishing hook. (She puts a piece of bait on the fishing hook) Ms. Carolyn: Fish love bait, so that's why we have to do this first: so it can catch their attention. Students (not seen): Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Then, I throw the fishing line into the ocean. (She throws the fishing line into the ocean) Ms. Carolyn: And now, we wait, until we feel a tug on the fishing line. (While she is waiting, Maraya comes up to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, where's the fish? Ms. Carolyn: They're coming, Maraya. You just have to be patient. (But it wasn't long until Ms. Carolyn feels a tug on her fishing line) Ms. Carolyn: Oh! That wasn't very long. (She tries to pull it out, but it is so heavy that she goes forward) Ms. Carolyn (grunts): Oh, dear. This one might be very big. Danny, help me! Mr. Danny: I got you, Ms. Carolyn. (He tries to help Ms. Carolyn pull the fish out, but it still doesn't work) Mr. Danny: Gee, Carolyn. I think you broke the record for catching the biggest fish in Daytona. (to Ms. Brenda) Brenda, come and help us. Ms. Brenda: I'm on it. (She holds tight onto Mr. Danny) Mr. Danny: Okay, on the count of three, we're going to help Carolyn pull the fish out. Ready? One, two, three, pull! All: (grunting) Mr. Danny: We almost got it. This time, let's do a really big pull. All (grunting): Ah! (They all fall on top of each other) Ms. Carolyn: Eureka! I caught a fish! Mr. Danny: And a big one, too. I think it'll be big enough for everyone to have for dinner tonight. Ms. Carolyn (laughing): Yep. Mr. Danny: Brenda, would you like to try to fish, too? Ms. Brenda: Why, sure. (She gets up from her chair and walks to them) Ms. Carolyn: Here, Ms. Brenda. You can use my fishing pole to catch a fish.